


Magic

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Random Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam is a Tease, Witch Dean, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: Dean is a witch and owns his shop, one day, Castiel visits the shop





	Magic

Dean watched as the shadow of a client walked through his front door. 

Unusual, the aura of this client was brighter than the one that most of people portrayed. 

"uh, hello?" the man called from the desk. 

Dean walked through the curtain of little rocks that was so cliché but his brother -Sam- and exotic stuff supplier suggested to put to give the place the familiarity of the image that movies gave to this places. He spotted the guy, it was really a guy, maybe 25 looking at the amulets. 

"how can I help you?" Dean called from behind the counter, startling the guy who turned with wide eyes that widened at Dean's appearance. 

Yes, he was a 27 year old guy, wearing a plaid shirt with a rock band tee, black ripped jeans, eyeliner and the flower crown that Sam had just made him 'it has a centering spell, it'll help you to work but it gotta be in your head for at least two hours' 

Dean sighed. 

The guy was dressed like he was ready to go to a expensive restaurant. White button up and dark trousers but, he was wearing converse.

Dean smiled a bit. 

"I uh, fuck, I don't even know where to start" The guy grimaced "I'm lonely as fuck and a friend told me you are good with those 'attraction spells' that are not invasive but just kinda shows up your better quality and people get interested in you so... one of those and... I have a little problem with my college, so I need something that helps me to study, to get things straight" the guy chuckled " I thinks its all that can be helped" 

"okay, I'll make the attraction one, but I need one of your hairs" Dean reached for an empty vial and put inside the two hairs that the guy gave him " I'll be back with the one to help you study" 

The guy nodded and sat in the couch that Dean had for occasions like that. Not that someone used it. 

Dean walked back to find the guy looking at the different herbs in display at the opposite counter. His ass was stuck out a little and Dean couldn't help to check him out. 

The guy was hot, no point in denying it. 

Dean cleared his throat, the guy walked back. 

"its twenty five dollars" Dean the inside of his lips as the guy fished a wallet from his front pocket. 

So THAT is him, yummy. 

The guy gave Dean thirty, smiling sadly when he commented he didn't have the five. 

Dean waved a hand and walked to the register to get the ticket and the change. 

When Dean walked back, The guy had a pen in his hand. Dean handed the money and the guy grabbed his arm, uncapped the pen and wrote smoothly his number and name. 

Dean didn't read it, he just fell the trace of numbers and then letters. He was staring at the guy.

The guy grabbed his bag and stepped back. 

"you're cute, I hope we could go out some day... maybe I won't even need you magic, not this magic" he winked lifting the bag and walked out the shop. 

Dean was stunned. He glanced down his arm. 

I'm Cas, call me okay? 

That and his number. 

Dean would definitely call Cas.


End file.
